


psycho

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Series: hey now, we'll be okay. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: you got me feeling like a psycho, psycho.or alternatively, Jisung has feelings for Hyunjin but when Jisung confesses, it doesn't go the way he thought it would.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: hey now, we'll be okay. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593037
Kudos: 135





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really wasn't sure what all to tag this as, I found that the smut was pretty tame, it was more about the actual plot of what was going on in the story.  
> Hyunjin is an asshole in this story and that is not representative of who he is as a person. I do not see him like that. It was a story that I wanted to write and Hyunsung fit for it, that's it. These are not representative of Hyunjin or Jisung as people in real life.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this dab of angst!

Jisung didn't know how it had gotten this far.  
  
All he knew was his feelings around Hyunjin had begun to shift. It was interesting to him the way they had progressed, he started off despising Hyunjin. They then became close friends and now… Jisung had feelings. They were beginning to manifest in awkward ways. It was more than just wanting to be his boyfriend, God he wanted Hyunjin to bend him over every surface he could find and just take him for what he was worth.  
  
Whenever Hyunjin and Jisung hung out, the smaller boy would find his mind wandering about how he'd like to kiss Hyunjin's lips. Then how he'd like to suck him off… and then it'd spiral until Jisung had to quickly excuse himself and run to the shower to relieve his problem. It was becoming so frequent that even Hyunjin was beginning to notice the pattern.  
  
Hyunjin, at first, couldn't figure out why Jisung was acting so weird around him. He thought maybe he had done something wrong to make Jisung feel like he needed to avoid him or make excuses not to hang out with him. But one day, he noticed the way Jisung's eyes gradually became glassy. When he stood up to excuse himself as per usual, his skinny jeans did not leave anything to the imagination. When Jisung ran to the bathroom, that's when Hyunjin put two and two together.  
  
Jisung was acting like a horny teenager, but Hyunjin wasn't sure if there were feelings there or if he was just thirsting over Hyunjin. But after way too many instances of Jisung running off to the bathroom, Hyunjin had had enough. He was going to try and settle this once and for all.  
  
They all had a day off, but Hyunjin got lucky when it was just him and Jisung in the dorm. Hyunjin hummed softly as he went to Jisung's room, determined to corner him and get this over with. It was bugging him. Hyunjin opened his door, closing it behind him before turning to face Jisung.  
  
Jisung's face was buried in his phone, scrolling through his messages when he glanced up and noticed that Hyunjin was staring at him. "Um… hi?" He put his phone down, sitting up slowly and stretching out. "Why are you here? And why are you just staring at me?"  
  
Hyunjin huffed a bit, crossing his arms before shifting a bit on his legs, taking in the sight of Jisung for a second. "You're avoiding me. Why? Every time we hang out, you find some excuse to run off, and you refuse to look me in the eye half the time." Hyunjin had an idea as to why Jisung was avoiding him, but he wanted to see if Jisung would fess up first.  
  
"Oh, I-I don't know what you're talking about, hyung." His face was turning a shade of red, and his tone was not at all convincing. "I just… suddenly remember that I have stuff to do when I'm with you, it's a coincidence, really!" He squeaked at the end of his sentence, turning away from having to look Hyunjin in the eyes.  
  
"See, that's not the truth. You and I both know it, Sungie. You shouldn't lie to your hyung like that." Hyunjin crossed the distance between the two of them, lifting Jisung's head up by his chin. "I've begun to notice that when you're with me, you get distracted. Then your skinny jeans start to become a little too tight for you. Is that right? Am I misreading that?"  
  
Jisung was really being put on the spot here, shifting his knees as he still tried not to make eye contact with Hyunjin even as the taller boy had his hand around his chin. "Hyung, I just… I'm sorry. I think… I have feelings for you, and I've been envisioning dirty things, and I just…" He trailed off. He wasn't sure how Hyunjin was going to take it, he just prayed that the elder didn't think he was weird and wanted to not be friends with him anymore.  
  
Hyunjin chuckled softly, his hand running into Jisung's hair. "What have you been envisioning? Tell hyung." His hand went from Jisung's hair down his face, and a finger rested on Jisung's lips, tracing the shape. "No more secrets, Sungie." His voice was low but held a firm tone. It told Jisung that he wasn't fucking around here.  
  
"H-hyung… I…" He didn't know how to form the words. "I wanna suck you off… and I want you to fuck me. Everywhere. God, the way I want you to bend me over the kitchen table… the kitchen counters…" His eyes began to get that glassy look in it again as he began to envision his favorite fantasies.  
  
"Poor baby. You've been so worked up, haven't you? I bet you've been running into the shower to jerk yourself off. But it doesn't feel as good if I did it, huh?" Hyunjin had to admit, Jisung was pretty. He'd be a decent fuck, that's for sure. "How would you feel if hyung finally gave you what you wanted? Maybe we can test out that kitchen counter idea. No one's home, after all."  
  
Jisung couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't envisioned that Hyunjin would ever offer to do this. This was really happening, Hyunjin was in his face, asking to fuck him. A small twinge bubbled up under his skin as he thought about how he had admitted to liking Hyunjin, but the only thing Hyunjin was focused on was having sex with him. But he tried to push those feelings underneath the surface. This was an opportunity! He couldn't let emotions get in the way of that. "P-please, hyung… want you to fuck me.."  
  
Hyunjin chuckled as a small pout formed on Jisung's face, begging to be used. "Alright, sweet baby, go. Undress and sit on the kitchen counter. Wait for me." And with that, Jisung was gone. Hyunjin had to grab some essentials before heading out to the kitchen counter, finding Jisung naked and sitting pretty. "Hmm. Jisung actually listens? What a surprise." A chuckle passed his lips as he eyed Jisung. Yes, he was definitely pretty. Small waist, nice thighs….  
  
"I've got the lube and a condom. We are more than prepared, Sungie." He leaned in, placing a kiss on Jisung's lips. It was clear there was a lack of any care in the kiss, but it was lustful, chasing after pleasure. Once he left his lips, he wandered down Jisung's body, leaving kisses where he could. But Hyunjin was impatient, and he was really only there for the fuck. There were no feelings on his end. Hyunjin's hands wandered down to Jisung's hips, pushing him, so he was bent over the counter. "What a nice view." Hyunjin hummed to himself, his hand going to squeeze Jisung's ass before slapping it roughly.  
  
Jisung let out the softest mewl at that, wiggling his butt playfully. "I like it when you do that, hyung." He sniffed a bit, glancing up at Hyunjin. "Feels so good."  
  
Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, squeezing one of his ass cheeks firmly. "Of course you like it, slut. This is what you want, isn't it? My attention." Hyunjin chuckled softly before reaching for the lube, slicking up his fingers. "Gotta stretch you out, Sungie. Make sure you can fit me." His hand wandered down, one finger pushing against his rim. "So tight, aren't you?" He mumbled softly, taking it nice and slow as he pushed his first finger in.  
  
Hyunjin might not have feelings for him, but he was still his friend. He didn't want to hurt him physically in any way. He was still going to treat him right. "How does it feel, Sungie? Any pain or discomfort? Can I move?"  
  
Jisung hummed a bit before shaking his head. "No pain...please, hyung, want you to move. Want more." His ass rode back a bit, trying to gain some more friction.  
  
The eldest chuckled softly before beginning to move his one finger, allowing Jisung to get used to the feeling before adding his second finger. He paused again, waiting for the signal that told him he could move his fingers. Jisung didn't have to say anything. He just pressed his hips against Hyunjin, insinuating he wanted movement.  
  
Who was Hyunjin to say no? He began to move his two fingers again, starting off slow, making sure that Jisung wasn't in any pain. Once he was sure Jisung was okay, he began to speed up, his fingers searching for that secret spot hidden so deep in there. After a few different tries at angles, there was a high pitched squeal from above him that told him he had found it finally. "Ooh, Sungie... Does that feel good? Hyung makes you feel good?"  
  
Jisung nodded fervently, more whiny moans leaving his lips as Hyunjin continued to abuse the poor boy's prostate. "Please, Hyunjin, I'm ready. I want your cock in me, please please please." The begging flowed easily from Jisung's lips; he had been waiting for this moment for far too long.  
  
Hyunjin pulled his fingers out, pulling his pants and his boxers off, kicking them to the side. He grabbed the lube once again, slicking both his cock up and applying some around Jisung's rim. There was no harm in being extra careful. The taller of the two aligned himself behind Jisung, pushing himself in just a bit, gauging Jisung's comfort level so far.  
  
Jisung groaned softly, his hands moving to grip at the kitchen counter beneath him. It was quite the stretch, and Hyunjin was big. It was something Jisung was expecting but clearly still wasn't prepared for. "Fuck, you're huge…" It slipped past his lips, barely audible. The brunette internally hoped that Hyunjin hadn't heard that, but he heard a chuckle from behind him.  
  
"I've been told that before but thank you, anyway." A pleased hum passed his lips before he continued to push himself in, still making sure along the way that Jisung was entirely comfortable. "Everything okay, Sungie?" He eyed the way Jisung's lip was caught between his teeth, a concentrated expression on his lips.  
  
"F-fine, it's just a bit overwhelming, but it's not too painful. Not something I can't get over." There was a bit of a burn, but Jisung could handle it. He was just so so so full, it was a lot to take in at once. "Just give me a second, let me adjust.." Jisung couldn't help but just want to relish in the feeling of being so full for a second. It was a feeling he had missed, being filled with cock. The fact that it was Hyunjin's cock made it better. After what seemed like an eternity, Jisung finally nodded. "I'm fine, you can move, hyung."  
  
Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief, gripping Jisung's hips. He was so tight, it took way more self-control than he really had not to thrust in the intoxicating tightness. "You're so fucking tight, Sungie. So fucking good." He began to move, starting off at a slow pace, but at Jisung's persistence, he began to speed up. "Shit, Sungie." A groan passed Hyunjin's lips, his hands tightening around Jisung's hips.  
  
Jisung still couldn't believe this was happening, he had Hyunjin's dick pounding into him, and God did it feel good. It felt so fucking good, and it had barely even begun. "H-hyung, harder, please. Use me to my fullest potential, use me to get yourself off, want to make hyung feel so good." The groans that were coming from Hyunjin were intoxicating, Sungie wanted more.  
  
Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, but he didn't argue, speeding up his hips to the point where the kitchen was filled with just the sounds of skin slapping. His hand came up to tangle into Sungie's hair, tugging it back, so his head was forced up off of the counter. Hyunjin's lips leaned down to brush along Sungie's ears. "Isn't it pathetic, Sungie? You know I don't feel the way you do. But here you are, taking my cock so well, letting me use you." His hips adjusted, trying to angle himself at the smaller boy's prostate once again.  
  
That hurt. The words Hyunjin spoke, they stung. Jisung knew Hyunjin didn't have feelings for him, and he still let him fuck him. There was that twinge from earlier, but once again, he pushed it down. He just wanted to have a good time. That was it. So he pushed all that aside, a gasp leaving his lips when Hyunjin hit his prostate. "T-There, hyung. Right there, please, hyung." The grip Hyunjin had on his hair, the way he was hitting his prostate, the absolute filthy words Hyunjin was muttering. It made him feel so used, so dirty, so good.  
  
"You're just a slut, aren't you? All you really want is cock. Sungie exists to be my little cumslut. You want me to come inside this tight ass, don't you?" Hyunjin's hips picked up the pace; at this point, it was so rough, Jisung was sure not to walk the next day. "So fucking tight, nothing but a hole for me to fuck into," Hyunjin growled, his hands finally letting go of Jisung's hair and going to grip at his hips. "You're pathetic. The way your dick keeps twitching every time I tell you you're worthless. You mean nothing to me, look at the way you're dripping…" His hand moved down to wrap around Jisung's dick this time, spreading the precum that continued to pour out. "You like this. Like to be told you're worthless, you're just a cumslut, something for me to empty myself into."  
  
Jisung felt so good on so many levels, his chin had gone slack, and he was beginning to drool on himself. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head; Hyunjin was slamming into his prostate every time. The words he was speaking were just going straight to his dick. It wasn't soon before he was gasping, his hands gripping at the counter so tight, his knuckles were white. "I'm gonna come, fuck hyung. Let me come, please."  
  
Hyunjin smirked, continuing to abuse Jisung's prostate with his cock, his hand slapping Jisung's ass once again. "Come all over this kitchen counter, slut. Go on." He leaned down close to Jisung's ear. "Such a fucking filthy cockslut. Taking my cock so fucking well, nothing but a hole for cocks to find their way into, right? Nothing but a hole to fill up."  
  
The moan that came from Jisung as he finally hit his climax could possibly be heard from outside the dorm. It was loud as his cock poured its contents onto the counter, his body visibly trembling underneath Hyunjin. It was one of the best orgasms Jisung had ever experienced, and it was shameful that it had come from being treated as if he meant nothing. He felt the shame crawl into his chest as Hyunjin continued to pound into him.  
  
Hyunjin had nothing in his mind except for his own climax, his hips never slowing down. He was using the boy's hole to its full extent. A few more rough thrusts as his fingers dug into Jisung's hips, and he was spilling inside him, a soft groan passing his lips. "Your hole filled with come because that's all it's good for, right, Sungie?" His voice dripped with this condescending tone; it was almost an evil tone. After a few, he pulled himself out and shoved his pants back on.  
  
Now that that was over, Jisung's actual brain came back to life, realizing what had just happened. His crush had fucked him the way he wanted to, but something was lacking. Hyunjin didn't feel the way he did, the same familiar twinge came to his chest, but this time the dam broke. He slid off the counter and found himself on the floor, curled up against the kitchen counter. The tears that found themselves down his face were hot, streaking his cheeks.  
  
Jisung didn't realize it at first, but Hyunjin had left. He got what he wanted, and he went back to his room without so much as a thought about Jisung. Jisung pushed himself off of the floor, sniffling as he shoved his pants back on, feeling the way Hyunjin's come leaked out of him. It felt disgusting, knowing that he had let Hyunjin come inside him, and Hyunjin barely even cared about him.  
  
The smaller boy found himself on the couch in the living room, curled up under a blanket, and small tears flowing down his face.  
  
It was at that moment that Felix came home. Felix had been out of the house, attending a Korean lesson, and then grabbing some groceries for the house. He noticed that all of the lights were off, finding his way into the living room. "Jisung?" He heard sniffling coming from the pile of blankets that lay on the couch. "Sungie, hey.." He put down the grocery bags he had in hand, walking over to where the smaller brunette boy was. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Jisung shook his head, knowing it would be too embarrassing to admit this to Felix. He didn't want to admit that he had a crush on Hyunjin, and he let him have sex with him knowing Hyunjin didn't like him back. He didn't want to admit that he had hoped Hyunjin had feelings for him, and that's why he did it. There was no room to acknowledge that this hurt a lot more than if Hyunjin had just rejected him. So instead of saying anything, he just tugged Felix down, hoping he'd get the hint and join him in his fortress of blankets.  
  
Felix nodded a bit, pulling the blankets off of Jisung only for a second to allow himself to slide into the covers. One small hand went into Jisung's hair, gently playing with it as Jisung curled up against Felix. There were little sniffles from Jisung, but otherwise, he was quiet. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, Jisung. But I am here for you if you need to tell me anything."  
  
One thing Felix noted was that Jisung smelled like sex. But he couldn't figure out what it meant. Was Jisung having sex while they were gone? He wasn't here alone, he knew Hyunjin was here as well. He wasn't sure if those dots connected, but he knew Jisung didn't seem like he was willing to speak about it.  
  
Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung, both boys quickly falling asleep. He didn't want to pressure him to talk about it. So Felix didn't. It was the least he could do for a friend of his.  
  
Felix woke up before Jisung did. All night, he was tossing and turning, kicking the blankets, whining. It seemed like Jisung had terrible dreams, and Felix had tried to comfort him throughout the night, but it didn't seem to do much for him. He didn't make a move to leave when he woke up, though. The Australian boy just watched as Jisung slept, albeit not that well.  
  
When Jisung finally woke up, he let out a groan, stretching out before realizing he had never showered after… what happened with Hyunjin. He felt sticky, gross, and used.  
  
Felix's low voice cut the silence, his hand brushing Jisung's gross hair out of his face. "You need a shower, hyung." He chuckled softly, the sound of sleep still clinging to his voice. "Are you ready to tell me what happened last night? If you're not, it's fine. I'm just worried, Jisung. You seemed really upset." A look of concern crossed his face.  
  
Jisung sighed softly, glancing up at Felix. He was such a nice person, the Aussie boy sat in front of him. Felix was described as their happiness or their sunshine, and the description could not be more accurate. "I'm going to shower… and then I'll tell you what happened." Jisung pushed himself off of the couch, quickly getting up and disappearing into the shower.  
Jisung couldn't help but let his thoughts wander as he stood in the shower. What happened yesterday… man, it sucked. How was he going to face Hyunjin in the future? Knowing what he did to him? They had no choice but to hang out together pretty much all the time, it was their job. But Hyunjin hadn't even come to speak to him since the previous night, and that just meant he didn't care about what happened. Another twinge in his chest came forward, reminding him of the way he had cried on the kitchen floor by himself.  
  
Cleaning out the leftover gunk in his ass left him with mental breakdown 2.0. Here he was sitting in the shower, sobbing, feeling at the lowest of the low. He couldn't believe he had let himself get this low.  
  
Felix had sat outside on the couch, waiting for Jisung to come back, so the two of them could talk obviously. But the shower extended to ten minutes then to fifteen minutes… and Felix couldn't help the nagging feeling telling him something was wrong. The Aussie boy shoved himself off of the couch, heading towards the bathroom where Jisung had disappeared to. From the outside, he could hear Jisung sniffling, and soft sobs flowing out into the bathroom walls.  
  
"Jisung? Jisung… you have to get out of the shower, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "Jisung, please, you can talk to me. Outside of the shower." The shower suddenly turned off, and there was some shuffling from behind the door before the lock clicked. The door remained closed, however. Felix tried the knob again, slowly pushing the door open, just to find Jisung on the floor. He was clothed but clearly still upset.  
  
"Jisung, you can talk to me, please. Whatever's bothering you, I feel like it's eating you up." A concerned look adorned Felix's face, as he leaned down to brush some tears off of Jisung's face. "Sungie. I don't like seeing you like this."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Jisung didn't want to respond yet, and Felix didn't want to pressure him either.  
  
"I have feelings for Hyunjin." It was the first sentence that came forward, that cut the silence in half. "H-he confronted me about it. And had sex with me knowing he didn't feel the same way about me… he used me. He left after he was done, went back to his room. I knew he didn't feel the same way. But I guess I thought maybe if I had sex with him… his feelings would change. I'm an idiot, it's my fault. I can't even blame Hyunjin, I said yes, I consented. I knew what I was doing. I didn't know it would hurt this much…" Jisung's head fell between his lap, shaking his head softly. "What am I going to do, Felix? I'm going to have to face Hyunjin for the next however many years, thinking about what he did.”  
  
Felix frowned, listening to the story Jisung told off. He loved Hyunjin, but if what Jisung was saying was true… it was honestly fucked up. If Hyunjin was aware of the feelings, he shouldn't have taken advantage of them, he shouldn't have slept with Jisung. Oh, Hyunjin was going to get an earful.  
  
But first, he had to take care of Jisung. There were no words that left Felix's lips as he wrapped his arms around Jisung and pulled him close, his hand running through Jisung's hair. A soft kiss to his forehead came as well.  
  
"We'll figure it out, Ji. It'll be okay."  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end and you're like wow, that ending... wasn't an ending.  
> It's because I am going to make a part 2!  
> I'm going to try and wrap up Hyunsung's relationship and perhaps... you'll get more Jilix!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to let me know any of your thoughts!!  
> twitter is @LLNOKITTY  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
